Coronary heart disease arises from damage to the cardiac muscle, the myocardium, caused by insufficient flow of blood in the coronary arteries. The reduced flow of blood is termed myocardial ischemia, and the resulting heart damage is reflected in severe attacks of pain known as angina pectoris. The attacks of pain may be relieved or prevented using drugs, for example by sublingual administration of nitroglycerin or by the oral use of .beta.-blocking agents and calcium antagonists. Apart from relieving or preventing the angina, coronary heart disease may be treated by a combination of further methods, including the use of other drugs and the use of surgery.
Coronary heart disease is particularly prevalent in women who have past the time of menopause. Furthermore, an increase in the incidence of heart conditions, including coronary artery disease, angina pectoris and vasomotor disturbance, is associated with the menopause.